300 BugFrags
by Late Night After Hours
Summary: Takes place in .EXE 3. Forte/Bass.EXE wants BugFrags, 300 to be more precise. Rockman/MegaMan.EXE only gives him less than half. Forte doesn't like this very much.


The Secret Area itself is without a doubt the place with the toughest foes and viruses Rockman has been in thus far. With the recent win over the Undernet ruler, Serenade, Rockman has decided to pay a small visit to a particular Chip Trader.

"Hey Netto-kun," Rockman begins, standing before the Chip Trader. "Let's try putting in some BugFrags, I believe that's the currency needed."

"Sounds like a plan," Netto smiles happily as Rockman begins to insert some BugFrags, ten to be more precise, into the Trader.

"Oh wow," Rockman says as the Trader gives them a rather rare Chip, however, his excitement was suddenly cut off as a rather deep growl sound could be heard coming from the Trader.

"Hm? What was that?" Netto asks.

Rockman tilts his head, places a hand to his chin, and inspects the Chip Trader closely. "To be honest, I'm not sure, sounds like there's some sort of beast in there?"

"Huh? A beast? How odd. Are there any viruses in it?"

"If there was, they may have popped out by now."

"Let's try putting in ten more BugFrags and see."

"Alright," Rockman agrees as ten more BugFrags are inserted into the machine, this time, no growl sound was heard.

"Maybe it was just some odd machinery sounds, perhaps it wasn't used in a while." Netto suggests, to which Rockman agrees.

"Would you like to insert more, we have one hundred and thirty left," Rockman asks.

"Well, it's not like we need these, let's just keep going until we're out."

And so, BugFrag after BugFrag was placed into the machine, ten at a time would go in, and a rare BattleChip would pop out every time, more often than not, being a one that the duo did not have. However, it was a short-lived experience, for they had ran out rather quickly.

"Sorry Netto, seems that we have no more."

"That's alright, should we go out and try to get more to put in?"

"I'm not sure, we got three of the same kind at one point, maybe we got all of the ones we needed."

"Huh, really? You think so?"

"Perhaps, but it's up to you."

Netto scratches his head, "Yeah, let's just leave it."

Suddenly a booming "What?!" could be heard from inside of the Chip Trader, causing Rockman to jump back a bit and prepare for battle, he recognizes that voice…

A brilliant light suddenly flashes, within a moment, the machine is gone, and in its place floats Forte.

"Forte!" Rockman yells, getting his buster ready for a possible deadly fight.

Forte brings up his hand and within his fingers are numerous Chips, "You could've had all these but no! You decide that you got them all! Well screw you!" Forte tosses the Chips into the air, one landing right on the top of his helmet.

Rockman doesn't move, "What do you need with all those BugFrags?"

Forte sighs in frustration and lets go of his cloak, revealing his body. Rockman can see random parts of Forte appear to be derezzing a bit, "I'm not fully healed yet."

"Weren't you swallowed by Alpha too?" Netto asks, breaking into conversation.

Forte brings his cloak back around his body, "Yes. I survived the incident by fusing with Gospel remains. But even that wasn't enough to fix every hole currently in me. I'm still quite weak and injured, I can fend for myself, sure, but it's not enough, I need my power back, and I need to be quick, otherwise I'll continue to get weaker and weaker. Moving is getting harder."

Rockman finally decides to get out of his battle stance, "So that's why you hid yourself in that machine?"

Forte nods, "Yes. And I would've gotten away with it too, if it wasn't for you meddling Hikari's!"

"Er, sorry? Say Netto, what do you think we should do?"

Netto shrugs, "Why should we help Forte exactly?"

Rockman agrees, "Yeah, he's just going to try to kill me again…"

Forte sneers, "You bastards."

"You're the one to talk."

"Hey, I thought it was a good plan."  
"You could've just stayed in there you know."  
"And wait until someone else comes along? Do you realize how few individuals come around here?"

"Then why did you hide in this one?"

"Because it's the only one I know."

"Well that's your fault."

Forte shakes his fist, "If I had my powers, I swear-!

Rockman's eyes turn into slits, "If!"

Forte regrets that and backs up a bit, "Uh…yeah…" he mentally kicks himself, he's quite weak right now, he can hardly take on another virus, he most certainly cannot take out one of the few who has ever defeated him. He shakes his head, "Fine, I accept my fate, Rockman…kill me."

Rockman blinks, "Nah, I think I'll let you here, Serenade can deal with you."

"Oh god no, anything but that, please, I hate her, I hate her so much."

Rockman turns around, smiling, "Hey Netto, let's go home, I'm sure Mom has made some dinner for you."

Netto smiles wide, "You're right!"

As Rockman begins to walk off, Forte puts out his hand. "Please, no, you have to give me more BugFrags, they're so addicting! I need the power. If I don't get my fix I go crazy!"

Rockman fades farther and farther into the distance, Forte falls onto the ground, now sitting there…

And then Serenade shows up, giggling. "Well, well, well~"

Forte looks away, "Oh god no why."

"Guess what time it is, Forte~"

"Please no, Serenade, just leave me-"

"Tea time!"

"God damn it all…"

 **A/N: Just a small something to show that I'm not dead, just…suffering from some odd burnout, which is odd given all the ideas I have. And yeah, the growling sound was Gospel, whom is fused with Forte, he just has yet to fully control Gospel. Kinda funny how in .EXE 3 Forte requires 300 BugFrags to appear, it was also those very BugFrags that caused him to lose his memory. Honestly all I can think of is Forte being like a crack-addict but instead of crack he's addicted to BugFrags. It's a funny thing to imagine; him all crazed with wide eyes, although he's not presented that way here, he's just quite OOC xD**


End file.
